Link
Basic Information :Name: Link :Username: blessedbyfarore :Series: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time :Played by: Naomi :Age: Physically 19, mentally ~16 (as of late July) :Height: 5'6" :Hair: Blonde :Eyes: Blue :Wing colour: Forest green :Birthplace: Hyrule :Occupation: Hero :Residence: House 49 :Original Application: here Background Information Canon History Ocarina of Time plot Point in Canon The end of the game, just after beating Ganondorf but just prior to being sent back in time by Zelda. Personality Link is, first and foremost, a Hero. He's practically the personification of Courage, and has been even before being granted the Triforce of Courage - it was this behaviour that got him it in the first place. Even as a lonely child in Kokiri Forest, there's a streak of adventurousness in him from a young age - he has drawings of himself battling monsters at the foot of his treehouse, and doesn't think twice about acquiring a sword and shield so he can go and talk to the Great Deku Tree. He's quite fond of people, especially once he leaves the forest - speaking to people is both a way to find people to help, to gather information, and, given a childhood where he only had one actual friend, probably a breath of fresh air. He seems to have endless amounts of enthusiasm - new technique? Sure, he'll learn it! Go on a side quest for someone? Yeah, let's go! Large meal? Ooh, yes please. Meet a small princess and get asked to gather two spiritual stones after great hardship and return so they can prevent a suspicious figure from accessing the Sacred Realm? Not a problem, all in a day's work. He's a bit of a derp, sometimes - a weird child in an adult's body who occasionally has some very adult insights, who's sometimes a bit silly and immature but who can also get down to business very, very quickly, and is very much a hero - someone willing to help anyone and everyone. Strengths Courageous: Naturally - he's only practically the personification of it. Link is brave - but that doesn't make him fearless. While still a child (and mentally a child), he sees things that'd turn the average person into a gibbering wreck - his courage comes from the fact that he presses on despite fear. ...A few things are beyond even his prodigious courage. Hugs from Gorons come under that category. Fighting ability: Only suitable for the Hero of Time, Link is a fantastic warrior - he's able to use a great variety of weapons, including bows, hookshots, boomerangs, and giant hammers, and is able to use a bow on horseback - but his greatest skill, the one he's best known for, is his swordsmanship. Ever since picking up the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield in the forest, he's able to fight with them better than most, and his skills have only increased since then - to the point where he's able to take on the most fearsome monsters in all of Hyrule, to say nothing of Ganondorf himself. It's fair to say that by the time he defeats Ganondorf, he'd be the most skilful warrior in Hyrule, although not so much in Luceti. Determination: Link is on a mission, and he won't stop until he sees that mission through. He pushes himself through hardship again and again so that he can become a better, more able fighter, practises his skills constantly at places like shooting galleries, and doesn't stop until he's able to save Hyrule and save Princess Zelda. Quick learner: Link is an amazingly fast learner - he can pick up a weapon or item, teach himself to use it, and, within several hours/days, become very proficient in it. He's also got an innate skill for puzzles - some of the Temples of Hyrule are utterly bewildering, and yet this uneducated forest boy is able to solve them himself, presumably by having an excellent memory and spatial intelligence. Willing to help: Despite his main quest being to travel to each of the temples and awaken the Sages there, Link also spends a significant amount of time helping people out with their own problems - running errands, delivering masks here and there, finding lost dogs, and gathering wayward cuccos. He does this without expectation of reward - indeed, some of these sidequests put him significantly out of pocket. Weaknesses Naivety: Link is shockingly naive, more to do with his upbringing than his age. He has trouble understanding that not everyone is kind - while he knows that Ganondorf was evil, he's the exception to his rule that everyone is a good person deep down inside and it just takes something minor to bring that out (such as the Gerudo, who went from antagonists to allies simply by him proving himself in a combat situation). This naivety and willingness to trust people could easily get him in to trouble. Awkwardness: The oddness of Link's age - physically eighteen, but, at the time of awakening, mentally ten - has produced a great deal of oddness and awkwardness in him. He is mentally maturing (at an accelerated pace, to boot) but is still mentally and emotionally younger than he physically appears to be, and he has missed out on seven years of life experience. This disconnect can make his behaviour seem incredibly odd to outsiders. Pushes himself too far: In the course of saving Hyrule, Link pushes himself far. While this can occasionally be a good thing - it helps him learn new techniques and become a better and stronger fighter - it can also get him into situations where he'll push himself to the point of injury. He simply won't give up, given a task, and that can get him into trouble. Uneducated: While Link is a quick learner, his formal education would definitely be lacking. He'd have only rudimentary reading and writing skills - enough to read signs and inscriptions, but not a great deal else. His mathematical skills would also be pretty basic - they're enough to work out how many rupees something will cost or how many arrows will fit in his quiver, but that's pretty much the extent of it. Growing up in the forest, he was told nothing of the outside world and his only knowledge beyond it is that acquired in the months during his quest. Klepto tendencies: Link has an... unfortunate tendency to take whatever he thinks will be useful later on, and has very little respect for other people's belongings. He'd think very little of walking into someone's house and taking any money or equipment he thinks would be useful - while he doesn't do this maliciously, he simply doesn't see the point of just one person having possessions while anyone else has need for them. Life in Luceti Relationships Found here. Roleplay History 2010 21st April: Link arrives in Luceti. He meets a few people over the journal and is found by Sheik, who takes him back to house 49 and introduces him to Duo. Later that afternoon, he meets a cat named Foot. 24th-25th April: That night, hearing some very odd sounds from upstairs, he gets an unforgettable lesson and meets Hijiri in... awkward circumstances. The next morning, Duo gives him far too much information. 3rd May: Link experiences Mallynapping for the first time when Sheik and Duo are grabbed. He proceeds to spend the next two weeks sulking. 19th May: Sheik and Duo are returned. Link starts growing wary around Duo, unnerved by his reaction to Link trying to help. 1st June: Link does the school test and does horribly at it. He decides to get tutoring over summer and try again later. 11th June: Link has a horrible cucco-related encounter. Stop laughing, Hijiri, it's not funny! 4th July: Link is Mallynapped for the first time. 4th August: One month later, he's returned - right in to the middle of the earthquake. Completely shaken up by his Mallynapping, he doesn't relax until Sheik and Tsuzuki find him. 10th August: Link befriends a legendary Pokemon. Ho-Oh FTW. 12th August: Along with Sheik, Link goes to stop Yuber's killing spree. Lethal force is used. 15th August: Link wakes up to find himself as the Prince of Hyrule, with Zelda being the forest-girl-turned-Hero. Tsuzuki wakes up as demon-possessed, and the housemates must struggle to rescue the child version of Sheik from him. 23rd August: Link and Tsuzuki reconcile after the events of the last week, and Link starts to wait for Sheik to return home. 6th September: Link officially adopts Foot as a new member of the house. Yay kitty! 8th September: Link meets another Pokemon. It's not as cool as Ho-Oh. (Sorry, Parasect.) 13th September: First day of school! Link's tests aren't so good, although they have improved from June, and is put in the lower classes. He also witnesses a POKEMON BATTLE. 23rd September: Epona arrives! Link promptly glees at everyone in a fifty mile radius. He and Albert start to set up and rebuild a stable and corral for Epona and Astrid. 24th September: Link is teleported naked in to the square. Shut up, it was traumatic. He also gets a poncho and lime green socks with teal bows on them. 2nd October: Link volunteers as a teacher for the fighting school. 11th October: Link volunteers to fight on the front lines for a raid of Malnosso facilities, largely to keep Sheik and Tsuzuki safe. It doesn't work - Duo still gets Mallynapped. 18th October: Hisoka has a birthday, and Link rolls his eyes at the shouting from upstairs a lot. 19th October: Two friends are sent home on the same day, Link realises that this could happen to his housemates at any time and gets rather glum. 20th October: Link meets Shiki, his new student in sword fighting. 24th October: The Halloween events begin. Thankfully, Link doesn't see the more traumatising parts, because... 27th October: Link is Mallynapped for the second time. 4th November: After a week or so, he's returned, sporting a strained wrist. In the mean time, Duo has also been returned. 8th November: But a few days later, Hijiri and Hisoka are both Mallynapped. What do you have against house 49 anyway, huh, Malnosso? 11th November: Link is bored. Beware, anyone near house 49. 13th November: Link learns about Ninetails and notes her down as a threat. 19th November: Link and Sheik are ambushed by Yuber and Nu and die at their hands, their bodies left in the bakery. Bad day. 28th November: Link comes back after his death, minus the ability to feel pain or extremes of heat or cold. He learns that Sheik's penalty has been to forget all memory of him and has a minor breakdown. 8th December: Sheik attempts to forcibly move Link out of the house. After a fight, Sheik concedes and lets him back, but locks himself in his room. 11th-14th December: Link is drafted for the first time. He confronts Nu and almost dies at her hands. 15th December: Upon returning from the draft, he learns that Giles has been sent home. 19th December: Sick of the tension, Link moves out of house 49, heading across the road to community house four. 24th December: During the Secret Santa, Link recieves musical instruments, including a harp. An oversized statue of Catherine returns the Fairy Ocarina to him. 25th December: Link's first Christmas! 31st December: Sheik returns from his penalty removal (to return his voice) in a bad way. Link helps him back to the house before leaving. 2011 1st January: Link gets Mallynapped. Happy new year! 23rd January: ...And is returned as high as a kite. Hisoka with a contact high is hilarious. He moves back in to house 49. 24th January: Event shenanigans see Link briefly turn into Navi. 5th February: Link meets and befriends a little girl named Vivi. 13th February: Rise's cooking? It's over between us! 14th February: The Valentine's Day shift sees he and Hisoka fall madly in love with each other. Tsuzuki is displeased. 16th February: At the very least, he manages to drag himself away long enough to get obligatory chocolates from Vivi. D'aww. 21st February: The Valentine's shift wears off. The 'oh crap' sets in. He and Hisoka agree to never speak about it again, and he and Tsuzuki discuss the implications of being a Shinigami. 25th-2nd March: Drafted. Again. Link is one of the last-minute draftees and has to deal with incompatibility sickness during the first day or two. 2nd March: Link and Sheik have a discussion/sparring session/fistfight. It helps. 5th March: After her mother's death during the draft, Vivi shows up on Link's doorstep. He learns of the V Girl. 16th March: Link has a cold :( 21st March: Link has a violin lesson. Just one, alas. 27th-2nd April: Another shift briefly turns Link into a Deku shrub. Sheik scolds him for telling Marica about Sheik's penalty, and Vivi learns about her mother's disappearance from Luceti. 5th April: Party planning! For both his and Tsuzuki's Lucetiversaries, and his newly-granted birthday for the day of April 5th (thanks to Minako). 6th April: Sheik moves out. Sigh. 13th April: Baby's first birthday party. Yay! 17th April: Link celebrates Hanami and befriends Grune. 18th-28th April: The Luceti Valley experiment. Link has a relatively decent time (Yuber and Nu being his adoptive grandparents notwithstanding) - Tsuzuki is his big brother, he runs a fighting school, and he's running the tournament. 29th April: Link agrees to go on a camping trip with Cameron and a few friends, and has a disturbing conversation with Catherine. 6th May: Y halo thar, possible descendent. Wind Waker Link arrives in Luceti. 8th May: Link drops a present off for Sheik's Lucetiversary. Sheik is unimpressed, but later leaves instructions for how to play the Prelude on the harp under Link's door. 12th May: Link introduces an... extremely pregnant Foot to the nice warm stable offices. 13th-17th May: Camping trip! He gets back just in time for Foot's big day. Kittens! 26th May: Link and Muraki have a perfectly inoccuous conversation. 31st May: WARP SONGS GET! Hyrule's warp songs reset to Luceti locations. Unfortunately, this is also when he learns about Vivi being sent home. He and Robert begin to form plans for a memorial. 12th-16th June: Penalty removal. He can feeeel! Too bad he was dropped back in Luceti with hypersensitivity and in the middle of a heatwave. 18th June: Mu, Noel's superpowered evil side, goes on a killing spree. Giles is a victim. 19th June: When Helios breaks the bad news, Link offers to talk to him about his own recent death. 23rd June: Gardens are planned, and Link has a decent conversation with Sheik. It's a miracle! 26th June: Giles is back! Link is extremely pleased. He also acquires his first guitar. 27th June: While accompanying Foot and her kittens, the group decide to visit Sheik. Here, Link discovers that Sheik is incredibly unwell, and vows to come by every day to heal him. 5th July: Breakthrough - Sheik actually asks Link for help. Link spends the better part of the day with him, the longest they've spent in each other's company since November. 7th July: Tanabata! Link discovers the joys of dango, and makes two wishes - a public one for everyone in Luceti to be safe, and a private one to be able to stay with his friends forever. 8th July: Tsuzuki returns from his mallynapping - unable to speak and mildly traumatised, but relatively safe. 11th July: Beach trip! Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Sheik, and Link head to the beach. 13th July: Hijiri returns - and a familiar face arrives. 'Sup, Nabooru? Approximately some time that day, Nabooru tells him about... 15th July: ...Ganondorf. 'Oh crap' goes here. The two strike up a deal to leave each other alone, Link gets filtering lessons, visits Giles in the clinic, and warns everyone necessary. Sheik and Hijiri have a reunion. 20th July: Nabooru, Ganondorf... now Ruto, too? 25th July: Sheik is finally admitted to the clinic, and the two of them tell Tsuzuki about the Triforce and Sheik's nature. 26th-2nd August: The Battle Dome goes mildly insane, including the downstairs bathroom of house 49 turning into various parts of various temples. No, he is not going in there with Morpha sticking out of the loo. 14th August: The garden is planted! Earlier in the week, Link prepares the beds, and on the 14th, a good chunk of Luceti gathers to plant things in memory of their friends. Filial magic Nala (healing) | Contact made 22nd May 2010 :Link is reasonably adept at healing magic. He would by no means call himself a healer, but he's good enough to patch up minor wounds. Kipinn (wind) | Contact made 12th June 2010 :Link has decent talent at wind magic - his patron goddess, Farore, has affiliations with wind, and this has enhanced his skill with it. Faeren (earth) | Contact made 27th September 2010 :Like wind, Link is decently skilled at this, again because of his association with Farore (who created all life in Hyrule). He is better with plants than earth-moving (which, in Hyrule, is Din's domain). Hyt (light) | Contact made 2nd May 2011 :Trying in vain all through winter to get in contact with Hyt, Link finally manages this in early May. He has some good innate skill at it, although as yet, he hasn't advertised this, instead wanting to perfect his skills before telling anyone of them. Mallynappings and deaths First Mallynapping | 5th July - 4th August 2010 :Under the hypothesis that the Triforce of Courage produces abnormal levels of courage, experiments were undertaken to test how an unaltered subject would respond to the quest undertaken by the subject. This was performed by prompting the subject to relive his adventures while stimulating the amygdala. :In the early stages of the experiment, a second subject (Tsuzuki Asato) prompted rebellious actions. When the second subject was removed, the subject became more docile. :Upon the subject reliving experiences at a location known as the Temple of Time, it became unresponsive and unwilling to progress with the recollection. This was concluded to be the subject's breaking point, and it was returned. Second Mallynapping | 27th October - 4th November 2010 :Basic stamina tests were performed on the subject. As the subject appears to be a combatant, increasingly more challenging opponents were sent in for the subject to fight. Eventually, the subject was no longer able to perform and was returned to the enclosure. First Death | 19th November 2010 - 28th November 2010 :Died at Yuber's hands in revenge for killing him in August. Lost ability to feel pain or extremes of heat or cold. Third Mallynapping | 1st January - 23rd January 2011 :The subject underwent basic physical tests, including speed, reaction time, stamina, and strength. Additionally, cognitive tests were undertaken as a follow-up to the 29/10/10 tests, revealing mental development consistent of that of a fourteen-year-old of the species. This accelerated development should be followed closely. :Towards the end of the period of study, the subject's tolerence to intoxicating substances was tested, and the subject returned to the enclosure. First Penalty Removal | 12th June 2011 - 15th June 2011 :Penalty was removed safely. Subject experienced brief hypersensitivity for a number of days following. Category:Characters